


Lust on my Tongue

by Provocatrixxx



Series: When did the Diamonds Leave your Bones? [4]
Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Dominance, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/pseuds/Provocatrixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky little PWP, set in the middle of Episode 7, when Jake comes back from the pub. Jake has such a praise kink. Simon gets a bit carried away.</p>
<p>
  <i>“You love me like this,” Jake tells him in a whisper, mouth pressed to the curve of Simon’s jaw, and Simon doesn’t bother to deny it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> It's my Birthday! So I wrote Jake with a Praise Kink and Simon being toppy as fuck with a filthy mouth. Nngh, my Id is so happy right now.

He’s not waiting up for Jake, but the hours slip by just the same, red wine warmed by his fingers, rugby highlights flickering past on the TV. There’s a scrabble at the door, a muffled curse, and Simon smiles as he sets his glass aside, stands up in time to watch Jake step into the hallway, still fighting with the key, now stuck in the lock.

“Do you need some help?” Simon asks him, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway of the sitting room.

“I’ve got it.” Jake’s face lights up, his eyes bright and his face lightly flushed. His hair’s a mess from where he’s been running his fingers through it, and Simon tamps down the little spit of jealousy that rises in his stomach.

Jake frees the key from the door at last, too much weight behind his push so that it slams shut behind him.

“Oh, you are so wasted,” Simon tells him, grinning wide as Jake stalks towards him, dropping his keys just short of the windowsill as he goes.

“Only a little,” Jake protests, stepping into Simon’s space. His arms slink up around Simon’s neck, pulling them together until Simon drops his arms, hands settling on the warm skin of Jake’s waist. Jake licks into Simon’s mouth, hips a sinuous curve under Simon’s hands as he sways closer. He tastes faintly of smoke, sharp touch of alcohol on the bow of his lips where Simon sucks down gently, letting Jake dance against him to the rhythm of unheard music.

“You love me like this,” Jake tells him in a whisper, mouth pressed to the curve of Simon’s jaw, and Simon doesn’t bother to deny it, lets his hands trail under Jake’s t-shirt to stroke the curve of his waist with his thumbs. He grinds his hips slowly against Simon’s thigh, his eyes closed now, head tipped back as he leans into Simon’s hands, arms anchored around Simon’s neck. He’s gorgeous like this, last hints of self-consciousness washed away, and he grinds up against Simon shameless and wanton.

“Come on, Gorgeous Boy.” Simon purrs the endearment directly into Jake’s ear just to watch him blush, his lips curving into a smile even though his eyes stay closed. Jake lets himself be tugged the last few steps out of the hall, pliant like this, and so beautifully uncoordinated.

Simon sits back on the sofa and tugs Jake into his lap, setting them level at last, and Jake hums as he leans in to suck Simon’s bottom lip into his mouth. He shivers when Simon trails his fingertips up the line of Jake’s spine, his hips shifting now, restless without any real desperation behind it.

“You’re perfect like this,” Simon says, just for the pleasure of watching Jake blush still darker under the praise, a smile of contentment spilling across his face as he arches into Simon’s hands again, grinding down perfectly against Simon’s cock. “So good for me.” He tugs on Jake’s T-shirt, “take this off.”

Jake peels the t-shirt off in a hurry, stretching up to tug it over his head, and Simon can’t help but run greedy hands down the flat plane of his abs, the sharp V of his hip-bones. He’s tempted to drag Jake upstairs and lay him out across their bed, to trace every line of him with his tongue until Jake is writhing and desperate.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, and Jake shivers under his fingertips, arching into the pressure of Simon’s hands. He rocks in Simon’s lap, presses them closer together as he leans in, tongue tracing the curve of Simon’s ear.

“Only for you,” Jake whispers, his hands sliding into Simon’s hair, petting gently.

Jake’s jeans are tight, and Simon thumbs the button open carefully, fingers avoiding Jake’s cock despite the soft noise of protest that Jake makes. He slips his hands just under the waistband, follows the line of it around Jake’s waist until he can side a hand into Jake’s boxers, slipping down the crack of his arse to brush his fingers against Jake’s hole.

Jake whines at that, his kisses abandoned in favour of hot, panting breaths against Simon’s shoulder. He gets his weight back under him, hips moving in serpentine as he rocks desperately between Simon’s hand and his cock, his own hands sliding down Simon’s waist to keep him close.

“Take these off too,” Simon says, pulling his hands away before Jake can protest.

He settles back on the sofa as Jake scrambles out of his lap, popping the buttons on his own jeans and spreading his legs to ease the pressure. Jake is slightly off balance as he strips his jeans off, and Simon smiles in appreciation, breathing out on a sigh as he wraps his hand around his cock, frees it gently from the confines of his boxers.

“So pretty,” he says, and Jake flushes beautifully, his toes curling in the carpet. Simon’s skin burns from the sight of him, and he tugs at the buttons on his shirt distractedly.

“Don’t,” Jake says quickly, stepping between Simon’s thighs to still his fingers. “Keep it on.”

“Oh?” Simon grins, leaning back to look Jake in the eye. “Is this a new kink?”

Jake shakes his head, grinning now, though his face is still flushed pink.

“Same kink.” One of Jake’s knees hits the cushion beside Simon’s hip so he can hide his face in Simon’s neck again. “I like being your boy.”

“Mmm, I know,” Simon tells him, his hands sliding around Jake’s waist to pull him in close. The spread of Simon’s knees forces Jake’s thighs wide, his cock leaking already, gorgeously dark against Simon’s faded jeans. “Now hush and let me take care of you.”

Jake’s eyes flutter closed, one hand resting against Simon’s waist as Simon curls a lose hand around his cock, encourages Jake to buck up into the circle of his fingers. He’s so beautifully pliant like this, relaxed and unashamed, hips liquid and happy sounds spilling from his lips as he fucks into Simon’s fist.

“More?” he purrs, head falling back and his eyes closed tight, “Please, Simon.”

“Tell me what you want,” Simon says, rubbing circles into the small of Jake’s back.

“Put your fingers in me.” Jake’s voice is low, scratchy with need, his head falling forwards to nuzzle into the space where Simon’s neck meets his shoulders. He bites down, just enough to graze, and Simon’s hips buck of their own accord, cock hot and heavy, pressed against his shirt in the tight space between them.  
“Here,” Simon eases Jake’s face away from his shoulder, rubs two fingers across his lips until Jake opens to him, “suck.”

Jake beams at him, eyes still closed tight, obediently sucking Simon’s fingers into his mouth, and lathing them with his tongue. Simon can’t help but fuck them in and out of his mouth, groaning at the way Jake chases them with his mouth, sucks them back in and slicks them up with his tongue.

“Gorgeous,” he says again, sliding his fingers from Jake’s mouth again and trailing them down his spine. Jake makes a broken noise as Simon pushes two slick fingers into him, his head falling forwards again, hips shifting ever more restlessly in Simon’s lap.

“I’m going to make you come just like this,” Simon tells him, tightening his fist around Jake’s cock and curling his fingers enough to brush against Jake’s prostate. Jake whines like it hurts him, hips rocking erratically now, and Simon leans back into the sofa cushions, keeps his hands steady as Jake bucks and writhes, working himself to completion on Simon’s fingers.

He comes in a rush of hot air against Simon’s collarbone, a noise that is all relief and pleasure pulled from him as he spurts against his stomach, spills over Simon’s jeans.

“So good for me,” Simon purrs, and Jake shivers, nuzzles into his neck, hips stilling at last. He winces as Simon slides his fingers free and Simon is tempted to slide them into Jake’s mouth again, to order him to suck them clean. “On your knees, Jake,” he says instead, pressing a kiss to his temple, hands sliding to his hips, pushing gently.

Jake takes a moment to slide off his lap, unsteady as he sinks down to his knees, nuzzles against the inside of Simon’s jean-clad thigh. His hands creep up to rest on Simon’s knees, heat bleeding through denim for a moment before Simon reaches down, tangles their fingers together and draws Jake’s hands away from his legs.

“Just your mouth, Jake,” he says, pushing Jake’s hands away and behind his back, arching back on the sofa to provide Jake better access to his cock. For a moment, he expects Jake to pout, the fragile peace he’d found earlier shattered by his orgasm. Jake grins instead, rests his cheek against Simon’s thigh and smiles, wide and genuine.

Simon slides his hands down, cradles Jake’s head, drawing him in until Jake’s breath ghosts over the damp head of his cock, teasing for a moment, and Simon tightens his fingers in warning. Jake sighs as he opens his mouth, slides his lips over the head of Simon’s cock and sucks gently, tasting, tip of his tongue fluttering distractingly before he sucks down in earnest, opening his throat.

“That’s it, baby,” Simon says, stroking through Jake’s hair as he concentrates on keeping his hips still for a moment, revelling in the heat of Jake’s mouth, the skill of his tongue. He’s close already, sparks edging up his spine, too turned on from the sight of Jake writhing in his lap to draw this out. 

“Gorgeous Boy,” he says again, sliding his hands down so his thumbs press at the hinge of Jake’s jaw, holding his mouth steady as he finally lets his hips move, fucking in and out of Jake’s mouth. Jake’s eyes are closed, his mouth open wide as he lets Simon use him, soft groan of pleasure when Simon pulls back enough to let him gasp in a breath.

“I want to come all over your face,” Simon tells him, voice sounding shattered even to his ears, orgasm blooming in his spine now.

“Do it,” Jake whispers, tilting his head up with a smile, and it’s all it takes to push Simon over the edge, hand coming down to jack himself once, twice, spilling across Jake’s face and neck.

It takes him a moment to come down from it, loosening the hand still in Jake’s hair and soothing it across the curve of his spine. Jake blinks up at him, pupils blown wide, his face slick with Simon’s come.

“I-” Simon starts, but shuts his mouth again when he realises he has no words. He runs his thumb across Jake’s lower lip, smiles when Jake leans in, takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks on it.

“I don’t know where that came from,” he whispers eventually, leaning down to hook Jake’s T-shirt off the floor and using it to clean the mess of Jake’s face.

“Mmm, liked it though,” Jake says, resting his check against Simon’s thigh with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing while staring at this gif:


End file.
